


Laughter

by makingitwork



Series: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, John stands up for Sherlock, M/M, New Kid John, Pre-Slash, Secondary school AU, and has a great laugh, both of them are 17, off-scene abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sherlock likes John's laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

Sherlock hates it.

The buzz of a new student, his peers buzzing around like bees, and their honey is gossip and it’s sickening to watch. John Watson, Sherlock hears the girls talk about him as he strolls past at lunch time, apparently he’s a rugby player, the boys are humming too. He’s meant to be funny, though Sherlock probably won’t agree to their sense of humour.

“Watch it, Holmes! Before I ram you into a locker again!” Ralph snaps, as Sherlock collides with a hard body. He looks down at the meatier boy, trying to be intimidating, but he knows on sheer strength (and presumably numbers, when Ralph hollers for his friends) he’ll be outdone. Ralph grins “Or maybe you want a trip in there? Since you think we’re all so stupid, maybe some quality time alone with yourself wi-“

“What are you doing?” comes a voice, and Sherlock looks down to see him. John Watson. He looks fragile, small and unassuming with a delicate nose and slightly protruding ears. He grits his teeth, wanting to punch John for witnessing this humiliation.

Ralph gives John a considering look “I’m about to punch freak here in the face and then stuff him in a locker.”

John laughs, _loudly_ and people turn to look, Sherlock burns with indignation. “Why-“ he laughs “Would you want to do that?”

Ralph is beginning to look uncomfortable, rubbing of his neck “Well I…you know, he’s a freak.”

“Right, right,” John clasps his hands together, before clearing his throat “Well, I don’t like it when people hit other people.” His voice has a cold, hard edge, and Sherlock knows instantly that John has been abused by his father. Ralph, apparently, seems to realise it too.

“It just gonna be for a laugh, Johnny,”

“Yeah,” John steps forward purposefully “It was funny.” Ralph slinks away, and John turns to Sherlock, looking up at him. “You alright?”

“Yes. Fine. Quite…fine.” Sherlock re-examines John Watson. Not so fragile, small or unassuming. Rugby player, the girls were right, control over a crowd, he’s sure to be popular, abused by his father, inherit kindness, wary- alcoholic sister, nice clothes, fathers in prison, mother’s got a new boyfriend who buys them nice clothes. “Goodbye,” and he whirls around

John grins, amused “Not gonna tell me your name? I’m new, you know, only considered polite.”

“Sherlock.” He says without turning round “I hope you settle into Mulberry Academy.”

John _laughs._

Sherlock freezes at the sound. It goes straight to his core, it’s not the fake laugh he was using with Ralph earlier, it’s real and amused, and beautiful. He finds himself turning to face him, he’s smiling. Suddenly Sherlock’s addicted, craving, he needs to hear the sound, one more time. Just to make sure it was as grand as he thought it was. “Would you like someone to show you around?” he offers, afraid John will leave him

“Yeah sure, they gave me a plan this morning, but it’s a bunch of numbers on paper.”

“Most of the door numbers have faded.” Sherlock agrees “You’d think for a school this expensive they could afford a decent bit of paint.” They start walking to the hallway “You’re a scholarship student,”

“Blimey, that obvious?”

“Yes. You don’t know how to wear your clothes. You’ve mixed three designers and seasons together.”

John looks down at his outfit, before huffing “Well I didn’t realise you were a fashion designer.”

“Not a fashion designer, just a little better than you.”

John laughs.

Sherlock gets the pleasure of watching this one happen though, his face breaks into a wide, contagious grin, and the sound bubbles out of him, making his eyes glitter as his breath comes out irregularly. Laughter has always fascinated Sherlock, purely because there was no reason for it. Laughter could not be explained by science, function of the body, it was an unexplainable thing, and you couldn’t do it properly on command. But John’s laughter? That was like music. He could listen to that all day.

“Why do I get the feeling that that’s as modest as you get?”

Sherlock found himself laughing too. “Oh John,” he grinned “I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
